


Hawkeye's Secret

by lola381pce



Series: Imagine Clint Coulson Prompts [16]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Captain America Fanboys, Captain America's a good guy, Clint Feels, Clint Plays It Cool, Clint's a HUGE Captain America Nerd, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, M/M, Mentions of abusive childhood, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Phil's a HUGE Captain America Nerd, Phlint Bonding Over Captain America, Phlint Feels, Phlint's Mutual Love of Cap, Steve Rogers Is a Good Bro, Tumblr Prompt, Tumblr: imagineclintcoulson, Vintage Near Mint Captain America Trading Cards
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-07
Updated: 2017-10-07
Packaged: 2019-01-10 06:06:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12292878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lola381pce/pseuds/lola381pce
Summary: For an Imagine ClintCoulson prompt by mypasswordisphilPrompt one "Clint is also a HUGE Cap nerd like Phil but he always tries to act cool and indifferent to Steve so as to not makes things awkward with his fanboying. But poor Steve just thinks Clint doesn't like him. Bonus if you get into how Captain America helped Clint through his abusive childhood. Bonus, bonus if Clint and Phil initially bond over their mutual love of Cap and that lead in a roundabout way to them getting together. Big thanks to everyone who contributes to this blog."Prompt two "Clint is just as big of a Cap fan as Phil is but he tries to play it cool around Steve, which gives Steve the impression that Clint doesn't like him. Then Phlint tells Steve all about their history with CapA, like how the comics helped Clint through his abusive childhood &; time in the circus, & later how their friendship started with them bonding over their mutual love of Cap. Bonus if the cards Phil asked Steve to sign belong to both of them. I wasn't sure if u got my first prompt Sry 4 repeat."





	Hawkeye's Secret

**Author's Note:**

> We are always accepting new prompts at our tumblr account, so feel free to drop by with a little headcanon or ask.

Phillip J Coulson is a senior SHIELD agent, an experienced handler, a badass in the field. He's currently at work in his office. He’s at work in his office to do good, to set an example to others, to ensure things run smoothly. He's not at work in his office to mess around on the internet. Certainly not to bid on a vintage, near mint Captain America card #3 that’s come up for auction.

But it’s a vintage, _near mint_ Captain America card #3. With just a little foxing around the edges (sound familiar?). It’s also the last one in the series that he and Clint have been collecting.

For the second time.

And since a certain eye-patch wearing asshat ruined their last set, he feels perfectly justified bidding for it on the company dime.

He and Clint have agreed on a final price but they both know they’ll go above that if they have to. Not more than ten percent though; _maybe_ fifteen… at a push. Okay, fine! They'll pay whatever it takes to get it.

With two and a half minutes to go until the end of the auction, the door to his office suddenly bursts open and Clint rushes in sounding out of breath. He must have run hell for leather from the practice range to get here in time. And to sound like that.

“Did I make it?” he gasps, throwing himself onto the couch, his chest heaving as he sucks air into his lungs. The sight and scent of him almost distracts Phil from his question and the matter in hand. Almost.

“You made it,” Phil smiles fondly at him. God, he loves that man.

“Awesome,” he sighs happily and after catching his breath rolls off the couch to swap places with Phil at his computer. Shit! Seventy seconds to go and bidding has gone nuts.

Clint unhurriedly stretches his neck from side to side, straightens his arms out in front of him, and wiggles his fingers.

“Ready?” Phil asks, giving him a light kiss on his temple. Not for the first time he takes in the sight of Clint’s hands and arms with lust in his eyes. Much like the rest of him, they're a work of art.

“Ready,” Clint confirms with a mischievous grin. He knows what the stretching and wiggling does to Phil even if he tries to act all cool about it.

“You have a green, Hawkeye. Take the shot.”

And Clinton Francis Barton, aka Hawkeye, aka The World’s Greatest Marksman, begins doing what he does best; sniping. Forty-two seconds later the auction has closed. There’s a slight pause until a message appears on the screen… Congratulations Bidder! You have won a vintage, near mint condition Captain America Trading Card #3.

Phil and Clint turn to each other with similar nonchalant expressions and after waiting to see who will break first, they both let out triumphant yells at the top of their lungs. When they finally stop, they’re left with wide, childlike grins.

Nowadays everyone and their grumpy cat knows about Phil’s Captain America obsession but far less well-known (restricted to Phil and Natasha only) is Clint's. He's as big a nerd as Phil. Bigger perhaps, if that's at all possible.

A few years ago the two of them had bonded over their love of the Cap in safe-houses throughout the globe then later at Phil's or Clint's apartment. This had been after Clint found Phil asleep at his desk one night, his body slumped over issue #1 of the Captain America comic. He didn't know what to be horrified at most; that Phil had been so exhausted he'd fallen asleep at his desk, or that he was getting drool over a first issue Captain America comic. From there, their friendship had blossomed and grown until, well...

Clint slides out of the seat to perch his ass against the desk pulling his handler, and husband of six months, towards him for a celebratory kiss.

“Congratulations, Manitowoccapfan,” he murmurs against Phil’s lips. He feels him grin in return.

“Congratulations, Cappunchesnazis030142,” Phil replies starting another kiss. It’s not the kind full of passion that would get the two of them hard in an instant. Instead, it's slow and languid filled with love and affection and tenderness.

Afterwards, reluctant to part just yet, they hold each other for a moment, forehead touching forehead, before Clint pulls back a little to give Phil a serious look.

“D’ya think… d’ya think maybe Cap’ll sign ‘em for us?” he asks in a hesitant whisper.

Phil smiles at him. “I think he might. Why don’t you ask him tonight if he's at the Tower?”

Clint blushes and shakes his head. “Nah. You’re better at that kinda stuff. You know I’d just make an ass of myself.”

Phil gives him his own serious look (well, half-serious as his eyes are twinkling with amusement).

“Agent Barton, do I really have to show you that footage again?”

Clint snorts. He knows exactly the footage Phil means. The whole embarrassing forty-six-second snippet from the SHIELD quinjet as he fumbles his way through his first ever conversation with Steve Rogers. Really there couldn’t be a more horrific way to meet the person you’ve idolised since you were a kid and it becomes more cringe-worthy with every sentence he utters.

It’s a bitter/sweet piece of film shot the day Phil activated the Avengers Initiative assembling the team for the first time. The day before the Battle of New York. The day before Phil died. And Clint came back.

But they don’t think of it like that. Cringeworthy or not, it was a momentous occasion and they occasionally just watch the footage with horrified fascination as Phil tells Cap about how he watched him while he slept.

Clint shakes his head and tries to hide his grin. The fact it was Phil, the most competent person he’s ever met, acting like a gushing fanboy makes it funnier. However, Clint's not as put together as Phil - honestly, he's a walking train wreck a lot of the time - and knows if it had been him he'd have been a million times worse. At least by the end of the forty-six seconds, Phil bore some resemblance to Senior Agent Coulson, and had reassured Rogers the world needed him along with “a little bit of old-fashioned”.

“It’s been nine months. You really should try talking to him. He’s a nice guy.” Phil tells him gently, stepping back to allow Clint the room to stand up from the desk.

“I know he is an’ I _do_ talk to him,” Clint protests. He's envious of the easy relationship Phil and Captain America have nowadays.

Phil raises a sceptical eyebrow. “For the record ‘Hey Cap. How're they hangin’?’ is _not_ talking to him.”

Ah well! When you put it like that. Clint ducks his head and shrugs his shoulders. “I know. An’ I will. It’s just…”

Phil carefully places the tips of his fingers under Clint’s chin to tilt his head back up. He tenderly kisses him on the lips and says softly, “I know. When you’re ready.”

Clint nods, grateful for Phil’s understanding. And the fact he doesn’t push it. Phil knows exactly what Captain America means to Clint.

As Phil said, it's been nine months and he's still freaked out by the fact he’s an Avenger and his team leader is Steve Rogers. Captain America. Captain Freakin’ America!

Oh, he can respond to orders and give sit-reps but anything more than that and he feels himself falling apart. For the most part, he tries to play it cool with grunts or gestures and the occasional asshole comment thrown in. Or he just leaves the room entirely. His fear of geeking out like world’s greatest (and most ridiculous) fanboy - excluding a certain Phil 'Quinjet’ Coulson - holds him back from saying anything more than “Hey, Cap. How’re they hangin’?” or “Seeya, Cap. Got shit I gotta do.” to him.

Clint pushes himself off the desk. “Gotta go. Tasha an’ I got some more baby agents to mess with. Seeya tonight?”

“‘Course.”

Phil settles back onto his seat to pay for the card and get back to his own work. As Clint leaves the room he calls out to him. “Do not break the baby agents, Agent Barton.”

Clint turns and gives him a hurt look with full-on puppy-dog eyes. Phil is immune… most of the time. He raises his eyebrow again and adds. “And that goes for Agent Romanoff too.”

“You’re no fun. Sexy, but no fun.”

He opens the door to leave and throws a final comment over his shoulder loud enough for everyone in the vicinity to hear, “I'll leave you to it then, boss. That porn’s not gonna watch itself, huh?”

Phil rolls his eyes and sighs. Raising the disciplinary paperwork’s just not worth the effort.

***

That evening, Clint and Phil are alone in the common room at the Tower watching a movie on the giant flatscreen. They had thought about going to their quarters but, still pleasantly full from the evening meal with a few others from the team, they decide they’re too comfortable curled up together on the massive couch and stay where they are.

Besides hello... giant flatscreen!

Steve and Natasha are off doing their own things and didn't eat with them. Tony and Bruce have grabbed some leftovers and are heading to the lab for an all-nighter; apparently genius needs a lot of fuel close at hand. And Thor, after consuming Jane's body weight in food (his own would just be rude), has left to meet up with her for a few days, Avenger or some other emergency in the Nine Realms aside.

“Hey, fellas. Mind if I join you?”

Clint freezes beside Phil. It’s Steve.

However as Steve sits down at Phil's smile and nod of welcome, he gets up. After rolling his shoulders and stretching, he shrugs and says nonchalantly, “Hey, Cap. Sure but I, uh, got shit I gotta do. Don't break Phil okay?”

Steve sighs heavily as he watches Clint's back disappearing from the room.

“Do you think I’ll ever find out what I did wrong?” he asks. His voice is soft but just loud enough for Phil to hear. Still, he’s not sure if Steve is speaking to him or to himself.

Phil pushes into a more upright position planting his feet on the floor and turns to Steve. He frowns, upset by what he sees; a forlorn expression on Steve's face. His shoulders are hunched over as he leans his elbows on his knees and his hands are clasped together. He looks down at them, thoroughly dejected. He looks like a kicked puppy.

“What makes you think you did something wrong?” Phil asks carefully. He knows the real reason for Clint’s reaction but he had no idea how much it was affecting Steve.

Steve tilts his head towards him and gives him a sad smile. “C’mon, Phil. You must have noticed how Clint behaves around me.”

“And you think it's because of something you did?”

“Unless you have another explanation.”

Phil gives him a knowing half-smile that could mean anything. He makes himself more comfortable, with his arm resting along the back of the couch.

“I do and... you couldn't be more wrong.”

Steve looks sceptical. “Really? Cause from where I’m sitting it looks like I couldn’t be more right.”

Phil takes his response in his stride and tries another tactic.

“Do you remember our first meeting? On the quinjet?” Not that he really needs to provide the clarification. It's forever seared into Steve's brain. His face breaks into an embarrassed smile and he looks away from Phil for a moment, dropping his head forward to stare at his hands again.

Phil huffs out a quiet laugh. “I'll take that as a yes.”

Steve’s smile widens but he controls it enough to look back at Phil.

“Think along those lines rather than thinking the worst. I promise you, Steve, he doesn’t hate you.” He pauses for a moment then adds,“Do something for me?”

Phil is so earnest the way he speaks, his face so open and hopeful, Steve feels he can’t refuse him.

“Sure... if I can.”

“Don’t give up on him. I know I’m biased but… Clint’s an amazing man.”

Phil tilts his head and gazes off to the side. A small smile pulls at the corner of his mouth with some memory he’s just had and it's a few seconds before he looks back at Steve. There's a mischievous twinkle in his eyes when he does.

“I'll be the first to admit he's a little stubborn perhaps. But he’s honourable and so strong in his beliefs, and… his kindness and compassion leave me breathless sometimes. There’s no-one I would rather have watching my back or… spend the rest of my life with.”

At that moment, more than any other, Steve is envious of what the pair have. Phil’s adoration of his husband is written all over his face. It's in his words; it’s in his voice. The love they have for each other is deep and enduring. It would have to be after all they’ve gone through. He cannot deny Phil his simple request no matter how hard it may prove in reality.

“Sure, Phil. That I can do.”

Phil gives him the flash of a smile and a brief nod. It’s all he can ask.

“Popcorn?” he asks.

Steve’s surprised by the quick change of subject. “Huh?”

“If you’re staying to watch the movie, would you like some popcorn?”

“Uh… sure. You don’t want to go to Clint?”

“Nahhh.” He looks towards where Clint is hiding behind the door frame, watching them. Clint grins. He's no idea how Phil knew he was there but nothing should surprise him about Phil Coulson. He also realises his words weren't just for Steve and that gives him a warmth in his chest that spreads through his entire body.

“He’s got shit he’s gotta do.” His smile widens into a grin. “Besides, this is part one of the Cornetto Trilogy.”

“The what?”

“[The Three Flavours Cornetto Trilogy](http://nerdist.com/the-three-flavours-cornetto-trilogy-explained/)? You’ve not…? Oh, Steve. Gotta educate you on this. There are three movies…”

Clint listens at the edge of the door for another moment as Phil enthusiastically takes Steve through his explanation of the Edgar/Pegg/Frost movies before disappearing to their quarters. Maybe Phil’s right. Maybe tonight is the night he should take the plunge and talk to his boyhood hero.

***

Why did he _ever_ think he could do this?

Clint stands before Steve rubbing the back of his neck looking awkward and nervous. In his other hand he’s holding a worn yet well-cared for Captain America comic issue #193, his very first, along with the trading cards he and Phil have been collecting (minus #3 obviously). But his timing couldn’t be any worse. And Phil’s not here to guide him. To support him with his calming presence. He’s in the kitchen making futzin’ popcorn. In the kitchen making futzin’ popcorn while he’s out here making a futzin’ _ass_ of himself! Dammit!

Steve observes Clint while he stands there anxiously shifting his weight from one foot to the other. He’s not sure whether to be amused or worried. This is definitely not Hawkeye, the cocky “I-never-miss-how’re-they-hanging” Avenger he’s used to dealing with and for a moment he sees the Clint Barton Phil sees; compassionate, kind and generous if apparently a little nervous. Actually, make that a whole lot nervous.

“Hi, Clint. You get your shit done?” he grins. He trying to keep it light. And he's trying to keep his mind open, taking what Phil said on board and not making any more assumptions about the archer.

“Heya, Cap. How're they... hangin’?” Clint’s voice drifts off on the word ‘hangin’, thoroughly embarrassed. Balls! _Where was Phil_? His palms are beginning to sweat and his heart is racing. He is sooo fucking this up.

Steve almost rolls his eyes but he holds firm, trying to keep the promise he made to Phil not twenty minutes ago. _Don’t give up on him. Sure, Phil. That I can do_.

“Uhhhh… yeah… well. Look, Steve… Cap… Sir…!”

 _Sir_? Oh, what the fuck?! Clint can feel the sweat prickling along his hairline and a drip rolling between his shoulder blades and slowly down his spine. Spine? What spine? More like wobbly jello. Wibbly wobbly jello. He’s turning into a wibbly wobbly jello invertebrate in front of Steve Rogers! Wibbly wobbly timey wimey…

Steve’s eyes widen and he raises his eyebrows. He thought his first meeting with Coulson was… well, bad but this, his first real conversation with Clint is… surreal and kinda terrifying. He anxiously looks over his shoulder praying that Coulson is coming back from the kitchen soon. Or better yet, is on his way now.

Clint lets out a meep. He said that last part - ‘wibbly wobbly timey wimey’ - out loud, didn’t he? Fucking Phil and his fucking Dr Who shit! Where the _fuck_ was Phil!!!

“Clint? Are you okay? Uhh, do you want to sit down maybe?”

Clint stares at him then blurts out “MylifewasshitwhenIwasakidbutyoumadeeverythingbearable. YouweremychildhoodherosandIkindawantedtobeyou. Willyousignthesetradingcardsthanks?”

Steve stares back at him. He has no idea what Clint just said. “I… I’m sorry?”

“Sign these.”

Unfortunately, his second attempt comes out sounding more like a ball shrivelling threat rather than a heartfelt request which causes Steve to start especially when Clint thrusts the comic and cards in his face only to fumble them sending the cards falling to the floor.

Clint looks down at them completely crestfallen. He’s fucked this up beyond belief. Worse than he could ever have imagined possible. Worse than Phil ‘Quinjet’ Coulson even. His boyhood hero probably thinks this is some kind of weird assassination attempt. Death by fanboy comic attack.

Steve leans forward to pick them up but stops suddenly and looks up when Clint yells “No!” at him. Unfortunately, he looks up as Clint bends down and smashes the back of his head into the front of Clint’s. There’s an almighty thunk and Clint goes down like a tonne of bricks.

And of course that’s when Phil decides to make his entrance with the popcorn.

Steve leaps to his feet and stares at Phil in shock, absolutely horrified at what’s happened. At what he’s done.

“It was an accident, Phil. I swear. Shit! I’m so sorry. Clint.” He points at Clint’s slumped body on the floor.

Phil automatically slips into competent handler mode dropping the popcorn on the table (nope, not a kernel was spilled) while reassuring Steve it was going to be okay. He sinks to his knees, calmly giving Clint a brief but thorough field exam to determine the extent of his injuries asking Steve for a sitrep as he does so.

Steve takes him through the entire awful event and when he gets to the part where Clint seemed to mumble something about him signing some trading cards… possibly - it was difficult to tell as it was really just a stream of individual words flooding out as one big long one - Phil smiles knowing exactly what Steve means. The first time Clint had asked to kiss him springs pops into his head.

> “ _Okaythen,soi’mgonnakissyounow. IsitalrrightifIkissyou,Phil?_ ”

To most people, it would make little to no sense but having known him for several years Phil is pretty fluent in over-excited Clintish. He’d said “Yes” of course.

Meanwhile, the man himself has regained consciousness and has a goofy grin spread across his face. “I got knocked out by Captain America, Phil. How fuckin’ cool is that?”

Steve blanches and Phil snorts out a laugh.

“My hero,” he tells his husband leaning over to give him a gentle kiss. Phil lifts his head to look at Steve. “Cap, I wonder if you’d mind wrapping some ice in a cloth and bringing it through.”

“Sure, Phil, of course. Anything I can do.” And like an overeager puppy, he bounds through to the kitchen to carry out Phil’s instructions.

Phil returns his attention to Clint. “I think we’d better get you to a doctor, babe. That’s a hell of a bump you have coming up.” The accidental headbutt has given him a knot the size of a goose egg.

“Nahhh. M’good.” Clint murmurs and scoots back until his aching head is on Phil’s lap. “Besides all a doc’s gonna do is a concussion check an’ you can do that.”

“I can,” and he does. “But… I’d feel better if we get you a CT scan. Hard as that head of yours is, you’ve been head-butted by a super soldier. And you were unconscious for over a minute.”

Although everything _seems_ to be okay, Phil’s not 100% convinced. A concussion can present after a few minutes, a few hours or even a few days. He may be a qualified field medic with many years’ experience as well as a senior agent, but he knows medical attention is the best course of action, especially when someone’s laid been out like Clint was.

Clint looks up at him, his eyes wide and innocent which immediately makes Phil suspicious. “Uhhh, not for as long as you think…”

“Faker!” Phil gasps pretending to be shocked. Actually, he’s relieved. It’s good that Clint wasn’t out of it for as long as he thought, although he’ll give him grief for the pretence later. For now, he says nothing giving Clint the chance to explain.

And after releasing a long sad sigh, he does. “I was too fuckin’ embarrassed to give away I was awake. Aww shit, Phil! It was so much worse than I thought it would be. I made _you_ look cool!”

Phil winces. “Ouch! It couldn’t have been _that_ bad.”

“It was pretty bad,” Steve agrees quietly from above. Clint tenses up on the floor. “Phil’s right Clint. We really should get you to the hospital.”

“Aw, Cap no! I’m fine. Really.” And with that, he rolls onto his side and throws up on Steve’s shoes. Nobody says anything for a moment.

“I’ll uhh… change my shoes and meet you downstairs.”

“Sounds like a plan,” Phil tells him with a nod, keeping his face carefully blank and his voice devoid of emotion. He’s mortified on Clint’s behalf.

***

“Sorry I ruined your Cornetto Trilogy night, Phil. An’ your shoes, Cap,” Clint mumbles from the bed in SHIELD medical. Phil was right to be concerned. It’s been confirmed, Clint definitely has a concussion although the puking pretty much gave it away. Fortunately, there’s been no more of it. And he’s had a CT scan on which they’re currently awaiting the results.

“Shut up, goofball” Phil admonishes gently, rubbing his thumb across the back of his hand.

“It’s not exactly your fault, Clint,” Steve adds from his chair beside Phil. “I kinda hit you.”

Clint screws his eyes tight shut and pushes the back of his head into the pillows, groaning at the memory and the headache that was refusing to quit. Steve looks at Phil with concern but Phil just gives him sympathetic shrug and says nothing more.

Not realising this is just how Phil and Clint are when one of them’s sick or wounded - quiet but supportive - and in the spirit of starting a friendly conversation, Steve observes “So Clint, I didn’t realise you were as big a comic book fan as Phil.”

Phil snorts. “Please! I’m an amateur compared to Cappunchesnazis030142.”

Clint cracks open an eye and grins at him. “Yeah. Y’know it, Manitowoccapfan.”

Steve gives them both a questioning look tilting his head to the side as though the pair are speaking a different language.

“Aliases for buying collectables,” Phil explains. He doesn’t add Captain America collectables figuring Steve’s probably had enough embarrassment for the night. As has Clint.

“Can I ask why? I mean I know it’s a hobby but why do comic books mean so much to you both?”

Clint and Phil glance at each other. Phil gives Clint the barest of nods and an encouraging squeeze of his hand. Clint takes a deep breath and lets it out slowly. Ah hell, why not. It’s not like they’re going anywhere anytime soon. Besides, Steve already thinks he’s a weird asshole so he’s not really got much to lose.

“When I was a kid... I, uhhh. I didn’t have much growin’ up. My dad was abusive. Used to drink a lot then take it out on me an’ my brother… an’ my mom.” He flicks his eyes over to Phil again who gives him a gentle half-smile in support. As always it crinkles the corners of his eyes and its warm familiarity gives Clint the confidence to continue.

“Anyway, when I was about 6 or 7 I found this comic, ‘Captain America’ volume 1 issue #193. Didn’t know that at the time though, cuz I wasn’t good with readin’ n writin’ back then but the pictures were pretty awesome an’ I could work out the story from them easy enough. It was all about Captain America savin’ the day against madbombs with The Falcon and Leia Taylor, his girlfriend. The Falcon’s girlfriend, not Cap’s...”

Phil clears his throat gently. Clint gets the hint and moves things along. Yeah, Steve doesn’t need to know _all_ the details of ‘Screamer in the Brain’ even though he could tell him word for word.

“Not the point. Anyway, it was an escape I guess but it was more than that. I learned to read cuz of that comic. I kept it safe when my dad shredded or broke everythin’ he could get his hands on. It got me through the death of my parents an’ my brother’s an’ my time in the orphanage, the foster homes, an’ the circus. Especially the circus. When I came back from a rough practice bruised or bleedin’ from Trickshot, I’d go find a place an’ read through that comic an’ I’d start to feel better again. Captain America was tough an’ determined an’ didn’t let anythin’ stop him not even when the odds were against him. An’ even though I did some… pretty bad shit for a while...”

Again he looks across to Phil for a moment before continuing.

“...he really did teach me right from wrong. When I started earnin’ regular money, I bought more comics and read about Captain America fightin’ the Nazis, an’ Hydra, an’ encouragin’ people to work as a team an’ fight for the little guy. He taught me how to be better than I was. To believe in myself. And… he brought me to Phil.”

Phil smiles and ducks his head at that, a blush spreading across his cheeks.

“Senior Agent Phil Coulson, smart as fuck an’ twice as deadly, gettin’ drool all over a genuine issue #1 Captain America comic. An’ all cuz he’d fallen asleep at his desk after runnin’ three ops consecutively to get all his agents to safety an’ back home again. I don’t know if I was more pissed at him ruinin’ an issue #1 or runnin’ himself so ragged that he passed out from fatigue at his desk.”

He sounds so annoyed even in jest it makes Steve chuckle.

“Anyway, after three years of bein’ his asset his Captain America secret was out. An’ from then we spent our time gettin’ to know each other through comics, sneakin’ into comic cons, going to specialist antique stores, an’ talkin’ through the night in safe houses. Before I knew it I’d fallen for that insanely competent handler of mine. Or maybe it was his big… Captain America collection.”

The three of them snort at the innuendo. Who said Steve Rogers was an innocent boy scout? Moral and decent yes but he had a dirty mind along with the best of them. Clint stops for a moment and squeezes Phil’s hand. “An’ then, Loki happened…”

All three of them go quiet until Phil breaks the silence. He tries to keep things light with his words if not the topic.

“And then Loki happened and… a certain SHIELD Director managed to ruin a near mint set of Captain America cards that Clint and I had been collecting. Painstakingly collecting.”

“The ones you asked me to sign?” Steve asks. He gives them a sad little smile. “I’m sorry I never did.”

“It’s okay, Cap. There’s another set back at the tower. An’ you’re still near mint. Aw shit, Phil! I didn’t get barf on them did I?”

“No, Clint. All still good.” Actually, Phil has no idea. He was too concerned about getting Clint to SHIELD medical at the time. But he doesn’t want to stress him. Besides, he’s pretty sure if anyone found them they’d keep them safe.

“Still want me to sign ‘em?” Steve teases.

Both Clint’s and Phil’s faces light up at that but they manage to keep their excitement under control. However inside Clint’s squeeing like the fanboy he is. Captain Freakin’ America is gonna sign his and Phil’s trading cards. Awesome! However, he’s still trying to keep up his tough-guy image in place so with a shrug he says nonchalantly, “Sure, Cap. If you wanna.”

Steve stifles the urge to laugh. He’s learned a lot about Clint over the last few hours, but nothing surprises him more than how right Phil was. Clint really is a gentle, sensitive man behind the “murder face” guise, and the cocky Hawkeye is nothing more than a front.

Phil barely keeps from rolling his eyes knowing exactly what’s going on inside that brain of Clint’s. He pretty much feels the same way but he too has his deadpan expression locked in place giving nothing away. He’s a bit more enthusiastic with his words though, “That would be great, Cap. We’d really appreciate it.”

“What about you, Phil?” Steve asks, genuinely curious.

Phil looks down at his hands tangled in one of Clint’s on the bed then he tilts his head to the side and with a slightly wistful look on his face tells his story.

“My dad died when I was nine. He was a good man; a high school teacher, a little league coach, and… a big Captain America fan. I had no idea until he passed and my mom was going to throw out all his comics. Too much clutter she figured. But… I convinced her not to. I guess she thought I wouldn’t be interested in them seeing they were from the ‘40s and ‘50s but this was a part of him I didn’t know. His love of baseball and cars sure… he’d already passed those on to me but this was pretty cool. And… it was a way of getting to know him again.”

The corner of his mouth turns up in that little half-smile of his which Clint adores and Steve can’t quite read yet but this time it seems to be an indication that he’s feeling maybe a little self-conscious talking about himself. Steve finds it still has a certain charm though and can understand why it makes Clint go all gooey.

“I was lucky. My parents taught me about right and wrong and about loyalty. They gave me the courage to stick to my principles even when the wiser option would be to stand down. Got me into a few scraps when I was a kid… even more as an adult. Hated bullies then, don’t much care for them now. The comics and Captain America reinforced those fundamentals especially as I got older. My dad was gone so Cap was the person I looked up to. I guess… I never really lost those ideals. Or how those comics and Captain America remained important to me. And… most importantly of all, they brought Clint and I closer. And for clarification, the #1 I was “drooling over” was my reading copy. My collector’s copy was at home, safe and protected.”

“You have two copies?” Clint and Steve say at the same time. Steve because he just doesn’t get the whole comic thing and Clint (in a mildly hysterical shriek that only dogs and other comic fans would hear) because in poor condition the minimum value nowadays is around $10k. Mint is nearer well, the record so far is $343k.

Phil ducks his head and blushes. He’s saved from answering by the timely appearance of the SHIELD neurologist.

“Okay, good to go, Agent Barton. I know Agent Coulson will keep an eye on your concussion but your scans are clear. There’s no swelling of the brain, you don’t seem to have any problems with your senses or walking and talking, and as you haven’t thrown up again you can get out of here. You guys know the drill. If the headache persists you can take some paracetamol but no aspirin or anti-inflammatories. Get plenty of rest. No ops for a week at least. And eh… same with strenuous exercise.”

She knows them well enough to give them a mischievous smile. And after advising them to return if there are additional symptoms or the headache doesn’t shift, she leaves them to it.

No sooner has the door closed behind her than Clint tries to leap out of bed and gets tangled in the covers in his enthusiasm. He face plants into the mattress giving Steve and Phil a show of his ass thanks to the gap in the hospital gown at the rear.

“Aw, headrush, no!” he groans. Phil stares at his husband’s butt for a moment then sighs and shakes his head.

“Graceful,” he deadpans turning to get Clint’s clothes from the closet. “Appreciate the view though.”

Steve smirks and looks away. He does have a nice ass but he’s not going to say anything.

***

As they ride up in the elevator Clint and Phil have a moment of silent communication after which Clint ducks his head and rubs the back of his neck before saying to Steve, “Uhhh, Cap? If you’re around tomorrow, Phil and I are gonna have another shot at watching The Cornetto Trilogy. Maybe, if you’re not busy, you could join us?”

Steve glances at Phil who gives the barest of nods. He grins and says, “Clint, it would be my genuine pleasure.”

***  
In the morning when Phil gets up first he spots an envelope that’s been pushed under the gap of the door. He opens it to find Clint’s Captain America issue #193 and their trading cards all of which have been signed “Steve Rogers - Cap” The comic has an additional message “To Clint, my friend and team-mate - the honour is mine.”

A grin breaks out across Phil’s face as he reads it.

“Hey, Clint. I know you were to avoid excitement and stressful situations but…”

**Author's Note:**

> mypasswordisphil said in prompt one "Big thanks to everyone who contributes to this blog."
> 
> In response, I'd like to say a personal thank you to everyone who sends prompts to the ImagineClintCoulson blog. It wouldn't exist without you. 
> 
> ~ Lola <3


End file.
